King Garaliya, Rescue Mission
King Garliya, Rescue Mission is the sixth episode of the 1968 anime. Plot summary An intelligence operative of the country of Garaliya named Joseph contacts Professor Gilmore about a plot to assassinate the country's King, but he is murdered by an assailant during their communication before he could reveal any further details. The 00 Cyborgs go to Garaliya on a covert operation to discover who is behind this sinister plot before the country's National Founders Day festival celebration, when the assassination will take place. Story At Gilmore Labs, 001 wakes up and says good morning to his friends while they are getting ready to enjoy breakfast. 006 is happy as the 00 Cyborgs are getting a relaxing day off. 001 comments that the team will not get a day off today as something important is about to happen soon. 007 hopes they can at least eat first before going on another mission. 003 comes in with some hot miso soup for the boys, only for their meal to be interrupted by hearing a voice coming from across the hall. Dr. Gilmore is speaking with someone about being reluctant to help him, despite the pleas of the other person to hurry and assist him before it is to late. 001 says that that the conversation is Dr. Gilmore having a television-phone chat with someone. The others go into Gilmore's room and learn that Joseph, an intelligence agent and scientist of the kingdom of Garaliya, has requested aid of the 00 Cyborgs to stop an assassination plot against the king. Despite Joseph's best efforts to warn the King, the monarch refuses to believe him. Joseph is paranoid thinking that "a demon" is watching him. Before he can go into any further details, Joseph screams in pain and collapses, revealing he was proven right about being watched as someone has murdered him with a knife, seen protruding from his back. The murderer is seen behind the body of Joseph, with a snake tattoo on his arm and his face concealed from the view of the television-video camera. The attacker then breaks the TV Camera to cut off the feed and Gilmore loses the signal. Gilmore mourns Joseph as they went to college together and were close friends. Realizing that the murderer blatantly killed Joseph on camera means the situation is dire in Garaliya, Gilmore decides to send the 00 Cyborgs to the country. But, given they have no information to go on, the mission will be dangerous. 009, 006, 003, 001 and 007 are not bothered by this and all agree to go to Garaliya to avenge Joseph's death and save the king. During the flight to Garaliya, the team discuss the mission, including the new general in charge of Garaliya's military and his strict polices on security. Using 003's background as a ballerina, the team plan to get into the country under the guise of a ballet troupe performing at the Founder's Day festival. While they are having the conversation, a black supersonic military jet pulls alongside the airliner and attaches a cable to the hull of the plane. A Garaliyan officer using a ski lift-like contraption to zipline to the other plane to board it. 009 is still discussing the plans for their covert mission, stating that aside from 003, they need stories and aliases to maintain their cover as ballet dancers. 009 volunteers to be in charge of stage lighting and 006 decides to be the prop manager. Before 007 can decide his role, the officer who boarded the plane enters the cabin and informs the passengers that they have entered Garaliyan airspace and must be screened before entering into the country. The officer then questions the 00 Cyborgs about their roles as a ballet troupe, 003 explains that she is the main dancer and solo act. The officer then questions 007, who struggles to come up with an answer. The officer gets impatient and demands to know what his business is in Garaliya, with the scared 007 blurting out under pressure he is a ballerina too. 007 then lets his ego get the better of him by saying he is a fantastic dancer, to which the officer laughs at him, but is satisfied with the answer. The plane finally lands in Garaliya and the 00 Cyborgs are driven to the palace in a limo with a military motorcade escorting them. 007 thinks they are being treated like royalty because they are here to entertain the king, but 003 says they are not and they are being watched. The kingdom of Garaliya has severe distrust of foreigners and the 00 cyborgs will be under house arrest at their hotel rooms to ensure they do not engage in any suspicious activity. The hotel they arrive and check into is heavily guarded with soldiers and tanks. 007 is screaming in pain as 003 tries to put ballet shoes on him, saying it is his own fault for saying he was a ballet dancer to the officer and now he has to play the part. 007 says he feels ridiculous in the ballet shoes, with 006 poking fun at him a bit as he looks ridiculous. 009 heads out to go investigate the house where Joseph was murdered and prepares to sneak out the window. 009's timing however was terrible as when he leaves, two officers enter the 00 Cyborgs hotel room. One is the Air Force security officer who boarded the plane earlier and the other is General Ornesto. Ornesto is amused by 007 "the ballerina midget" and demands that he dance for him. 007 at first refuses and tries to come up with an excuse but General Oresto gets impatient and irritated so 007 has no choice but to dance for him. 009 is slowly scaling down the side of a building, taking note that the number of guards and tanks are increasing in patrols. 009 is then caught off guard when the military deploys searchlights and nearly spot him. 007 is busy dancing for the General and when he shakes his hand during his act, he notices a snake tattoo on the Genral's arm, the very same that Joseph's murderer had on his arm. This startles 007, which confuses General Ornesto and 003 worries their cover is about to be blown. Outside, 009 has been seen and the military has sounded the alarm and are firing their guns on him. 009 has no choice but to scale back up the building to avoid their fire. He then dives down at super speed and commandeers an army Jeep to make a getaway. The Garaliyan army chase 009, but he manages to use his skills as a racer to lose them and head back to Joseph's house to investigate. At General Ornesto's office, 007 has infiltrated the area under the guise of one of his pet parrots, repeatedly saying "good evening" like the female parrot to avoid suspicion. General Ornesto is furious that an intruder is prowling the city as he put extra security up to keep outsiders from snooping around, ordering his lieutenant to find and capture the individual at once. 007 changes into a mouse to warn 009, which scares the female parrot. As Ornesto rides in his limo, he talks about his plans to kill the king and suspects one of the ballet troupe is the prowler, with his lieutenant agreeing as it would be easy to forge identification papers. Ornesto says is does not matter as the king will be killed during the start of the ballet performance. 007 overhears this while riding on top of the limo and falls off and lands in a storm drain. Covered in mud, 007 runs into 009. 009 says his investigation of Joseph's house revealed nothing as the troop loyal to General Ornesto covered up the murder as a simple thief trying to rob Joseph's home and there is no evidence at the house. 007 warns 009 the assassination of the king will take place at the start of the performance. The next morning on Founder's Day, the King exits his limo to enter the royal palace. General Ornesto signals his men to begin their plans after the king walks past them. The King walks past the 00 Cyborg ballet troupe, nodding in greeting as he walks by. As the performance begins, the King sits down in his royal balcony. The lieutenant signals a violinist backstage, who nods and grins evilly in response. The violinist then points his violin at an angle to aim directly at the King, revealing it to have a concealed sniper gun barrel inside it. 007 and 006 get rid of the bodyguards and 007 plans to switch places with one of them to protect the King. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned as 006 mistakes one guard for the one 007 was going to switch with. The guard attempts to strangle 006, but 006 uses his fire breath to repel him and knock him out. 006 then freaks out when another guard comes and blasts flames at him, only for it to be 007 in disguise. The show is about to start, so the trio of 007, 006 and 003 prepare to execute their plan. Another setback happens as the King stubbornly refuses to leave and wishes to stay and see the show, despite 007's insistence in the guise of his personal guard. The curtain rises and 003 comes out, only to see the king still there in his balcony. The orchestra appears on stage and the violinist prepares to play, 003 noting there is something odd about him and watches him while she dances. As the violinist plays, he deploys the gun barrel hidden inside his violin, ready to fire on the King. 007 sees this and acts quickly, lifting the King out of his chair just seconds before the violinist pulls the trigger, causing the bullet to hit the king's chair instead and miss its intended target. 003 sees this and deploys blades from her ballet shoes to crush the violin, revealing a sniper rifle hidden inside it with a special trigger mechanism to fire the gun. 003 then smashes all the instruments, revealing they all had weapons hidden in them as the lieutenant orders him men for her to be captured. 003 leaps away and 009 uses a rope to pull her up from the chandelier as they make a hasty escape. General Ornesto orders his men to follow them and to find and capture the King after dealing with the Cyborgs. 007 carries 003, 009 and the King as a giant eagle, only for the military to attempt to fire missiles at them. Luckily, 006 is nearby and uses his fire breath to destroy the missiles and humiliates General Ornesto by burning his face and uniform, laughing at him. 007 lands on a submarine and lets go of his passengers. Infuriated, General Ornesto orders his air force and naval units to deploy, target the ship and destroy it. As the ships, jets and tanks mobilize, the sub hides under the water in the harbor. The King, a bit dense on the proceedings of events, thinks he has been kidnapped by pirates. Dr. Gilmore tries to explain to the king that his life is in danger and they are truying to save him. 001 sees enemy ships incoming on the periscope and they will soon be surrounded. The king thinks they are coming to rescue him and pleads for the "pirates" to turn themselves in, as he will be merciful and tell his men not to fire on them. 007 thinks they should just abandon the king someplace and flee for their lives, but 009 refuses such an idea as that would mean General Ornesto would become a ruling dictator over the people of Garaliya. 009 thinks they need to prove that Genral Ornesto cannot be trusted to the king. The King thinks his General is a wonderful man, as he personally picked him to lead his military. Dr. Gilmore informs the King of Joseph's death and that Ornesto was the murderer.The King refuses to believe such an accusation, but Gilmore has a recording of his communication with Joseph up to the time of his murder. The King sees General Ornesto's snake tattoo on the arm of the murderer and recognizes it to his shock. But, the King now thinks the murder was now staged by the 00 Cyborgs and they hired an actor to frame General Ornesto on camera. The King explains that he has trained Ornesto for his role as General since he was a child, thus he knows he would never betray him. On the surface, Ornesto gives the order to his men to fire on the sub, as naval boats fire depth charges into the water. This rattles the submarine as it violently rocks back and forth from the shockwaves of the explosions. 009 tells the King that if Ornesto really cared, why is he attacking the sub even though he knows the King is on it? The King thinks that General Ornesto simply is unaware he is aboard, annoying 007 with just how stupid the King is. 003 detects that one of the ships just fired a guided torpedo and it is chasing the sub as it moves away from the fleet. The torpedo detonates, but misses the target, the blast does however cause a hull breach and 009 has to seal the bulkheads off to the affected area. 007 tells Dr. Gimore they cannot hold out much longer, but Dr.Gilmore says they will not stop until the king opens his eyes and sees the true evil nature of Ornesto. The naval ships have fired multiple homing torpedoes and are closing in on the sub from all directions. 006 has snuck into the General's command post and knocked out Ornesto's lieutenant, putting on his uniform and posing as him. Ornesto demands a status report, unaware that 006 is wearing a radio microphone on his belt and recording what he says. Hearing Ornesto swear to kill him no matter what and become "King Ornesto", the King is enraged at this betrayal and convinced of the 00 Cyborg's testimony. He gives the 00 cyborgs permission to engage the Garaliyan military to stop Ornesto. Ornesto finds out that his lieutenant is a fake after seeing 006's reflection in the window, pulling out his gun to prepare to kill 006 in revenge for humiliating him earlier. The 00 Cyborg's sub surfaces and uses its rocket propulsion to fly in the air as the team engages the jets and 007 changes into a giant bat to rescue 006. 009 and 003 shoot down all of the planes as 001 tells him the airship is ready. 007 holds Ornesto at gunpoint and orders the general to call off his troops, which he does, but draws a gun from his coat and prepares to shoot 007. 006 saves 007 by frying General Ornesto again, which causes him to comically fall out the window into a barrel and jump up in down as his face is burning Looney Tunes-style. The 00 Cyborg depart back to Japan, with the King waving goodbye and the people of Garaliya see them off. Gilmore muses that if the King e not learned his lesson about not ignoring acts of evil in front of him, Joseph will not have died in vain. Notes Category:Cyborg 009 (1968) Category:Cyborg 009 (1968) Episodes